The hypothesis was that hypothalamic-pituitary secretion of gonadotropins in response to sex-steroids is altered in aging men. Healthy older men and young men were studied by infusing sex-steroids and blocking their endogenous receptors. Multiple-parameter deconvolution analysis was used to delineate secretion and clearance parameters of gonadotropins measured through frequent blood samples.